MG3 Armor
The MG3 Armor also known as the "Volcanic Armor" was the final Exosuit made by Akane Hasegawa and was used to claim the Fifth Ring before the Elementals could retrieve it. It is the successor to the MG2 Armor. Overview The MG3 Armor, also known as the "Volcanic Armor", is a large Exosuit that was made to withstand the extreme heat of a Volcano. The Armor is made up of a material that is extremely heat resistant. The Armor is equipped with Wings which help it soar through the sky quicker. There are two large protrusions on its back that help generate its Magma Shield which allows it to be submerged in lava. There are cables on the forearms that give its repsulor blasts more power and the Armor has more thrusters as the area of the Fifth Ring was rather far away. This Armor was by Akane used to claim the Fifth Ring before the Elementals could retrieve it. While her battle to get the ring was tough, Akane had managed to claim it and had also destroyed the Air Elemental and Water Elemental in the process. After managing to get out of the Volcano, the Armor had ran out of energy and crashed into the forests around Mt. Fuji. Weapons, Features, and Capabilities * Flight: Like the previous models, the MG3 armor was capable of flight thanks to jets hidden in its boots * Repulsors: Just like its predecessors, the MG3 armor has two repulsors on its palms ** Repulsing Ray: The Repuslors can fire beams of energy which were strong enough to weaken the Air and Water Elementals * MG Boosters: Because the location of the Fifth Ring was rather far away, the MG3 Armor was equipped with boosters located in the sides of its thighs, shins, and on the G.A.R.U.D.A * G.A.R.U.D.A: The Armor was built with a Jetpack on its back called the "G.A.R.U.D.A". It has wings to help the armor fly quicker as well as having the protrusions on it that help generate the Armor's Magma Shield * Heat Resistance: The Armor was able to withstand the extreme temperatures of a Dormant Volcano like its name suggests * Magma Shield: The Volcanic Armor can generate a force field around itself to protect it from Lava * Durability: The MG3 Armor is extremely durable like its predecessors, however it was able to be damaged by the Elementals once again * Life Support System: The MG3 Armor was equipped with a Life Support System just like the MG2 Armor * Microphone: The Armor is equipped with a microphone to let its user communicate with people * Strength: The Armor increased Akane's strength exponentially Gallery MG3 Concept.jpg|Concept Art MG3 Alternate Colors.png|These Colors are based off of the Volcanic Armor from The Invincible Iron Man rather than MG MK2 (Who uses the Poster MG design) from SSSS MG Trivia * The MG2 Armor is based off of MG MK2 (Who uses the Poster MG design as I mentioned ealier) from SSSS MG as well as being based off of the Volcanic Armor from The Invincible Iron Man Category:Fan Items Category:Ultraman Plasma